In recent years, electronic devices have supported complex operations of various user functions based on the development of hardware technologies. The electronic devices are connected with each other so that they can operate applications installed in counterpart devices. When an application executed in a first electronic device is executed in a second electronic device, data related to the application may be output to the second electronic device from the first electronic device. Thereafter, the second electronic device may display the data related to the application.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.